


you're my peace and my quiet

by chthonicheart



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay and Loves David Rose So Much, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Soft Lite Porn, canon typical language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chthonicheart/pseuds/chthonicheart
Summary: David, for all of his quirks, faults and other little intricacies, has always been more. More bright, more creative, more attractive, more, more, more. The most. Patrick’s fate had been sealed in their first meeting. David is, on every level imaginable,itfor him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 74
Kudos: 284
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	you're my peace and my quiet

**Author's Note:**

> so... hi new fandom! i'm echo, i'm very gay and patrick brewer and david rose invented love, so jot that down. anywho, it's been a while since i've been in two fandoms at once and i'm very excited to dip my toes more into this fandom and start making more content for it 
> 
> i'm working on a much much longer brewerose fic that i wanted to post before this, but when i saw that the open fic night applications were still open, i knew i had to try and get something done in time for that! so... here this is.
> 
> please pay attention to the tags! i wrote the entirety of this while stoned. i would apologize but i am an artist of my craft, and sacrifices, as always, must be made. ;) i wish i could say that this is the first time i've ever had a fic about shotgunning be my first fic in a fandom but.................. it's not. 
> 
> beta'd by ari and grammarly, any mistakes left over are my own.

Patrick's barely knocked on the motel room door before it's swinging open to a very happy looking Alexis. 

"Hey," he greets. 

"Patrick, you're looking  _ super _ cute this afternoon."

Patrick is pretty used to her harmless flirting, so he dutifully ignores it so he can peek around her for his boyfriend. "Nice to see you too, Alexis. Is David here?"

"Yeah, he's here. But not like, here, here? He's a few rooms down, I think. He had a rough morning."

This is the first time Patrick’s hearing about this, but he knows David. There are things that, despite how ready Patrick is to hear them, David’s not ready to share. That’s okay. Patrick knows he’ll be here whenever he is ready, and that’s good enough for him for now. Being around David, slowly being allowed in bit by bit is enough. Anyone who spends more than five minutes around David Rose knows how guarded he is. The fact Patrick is getting let in at all, regardless of the pace, is nothing short of a miracle. 

It’s something to be cherished. 

"Oh,” Patrick says. “Should I be concerned?” 

Alexis waves him off. “He’ll be okay. David’s probably just too embarrassed to tell you about it, but you know, I’m sure he’d love to see you right now even if he won’t admit it.” 

That’s always been the plan, so he smiles. “Sure, Alexis. What room is he in? I’ll go check on him.” 

“Um,” She says, eyes wide as she drags out the sound. “I’m not actually sure? The number seems to change all the time. It’s the door that has a suspicious stain on it.” 

Patrick opens his mouth to ask, but decides against it, closing it with a firm nod of his head. He’s learned there’s some things about the motel he’s better off not knowing, and this feels like one of them. “Got it. Thanks.” 

“Mhm! Have fun~” Alexis yells after him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\------

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


Patrick can’t say he’s really all that surprised when he enters the motel room (with the suspicious stain and all) Alexis sort of directed him to only to find his boyfriend with a joint in his hand. 

Normally, he would knock, but the door pushes open without complaint when he tries it, and he’s through the door within the same breath. Patrick shuts it behind him, turning to the scene before him with a raised eyebrow. 

It is quite the view, all things considered.

David still hasn’t noticed him standing there, much more focused on taking another hit instead. Patrick’s finding it hard to be upset about it, when David looks  _ that _ good; the long line of his throat, the bob of his adam’s apple as he inhales. Patrick doesn't think he could think of a time when David looks anything other than gorgeous if someone paid him, but this is something else entirely. This is something _ethereal._

The opportunity to get stoned together hasn’t really presented itself before now, and he almost wants to kick himself for not thinking about doing this earlier. 

David really is beautiful. 

It’s not like he’s never thought about it, either. Getting high together, or at the very least, watching David get stoned with that fond, indulgent look on his face Stevie always teases him about. 

David’s a frequent enough smoker that Patrick’s certainly no stranger to being around him after the fact, but it’s not something they’ve ever talked about. All he knows is David tends to smoke when he needs a break, or when Schitt’s Creek gets to be too  _ Schitt’s Creek _ . 

“Hi,” Patrick whispers. 

David jumps, limbs flailing dramatically and it’s nothing short of a small miracle that the joint doesn’t fly across the room. The panicked look on his face only fades when he sees it’s only Patrick. Patrick’s smirk can’t be helped, not when he’s treated to the sight of fondly rolling eyes and that cute suppressed smile. 

The one he’s been fond of since day one. 

“Hey,” David greets. He looks between the joint in his hand and Patrick, raising his eyebrows in invitation. “Not that it’s not  _ lovely _ to see you, honey, but what are you doing here?” 

“Do I need a reason to come see you?” Patrick asks. Maybe there’s a small pout on his face as he does. “I thought I’d see what you were up to. Apparently you’re having fun without me.” 

“You could always join in on the fun, if that’s how you feel about it,” David challenges. There’s a smirk on his face as he brings the joint to his lips (another challenge) to take a deep drag.

“Oh? Is that an official invitation to get high with  _ the _ David Rose _ ,  _ I hear?” 

David’s face does that complicated thing it does when he tries to smile and frown at the same time, which is very cute. Patrick loves that expression, loves all of David’s expressions, really, but that one is definitely one of the  _ best _ . 

(That they’re all one of the best is simply not important.)

“Ew,” David says, softly, mostly for show. “I am  _ very _ popular, yes. But you knew that already.” 

Patrick laughs, dutifully taking a seat next to him. Once he’s settled in, he leans over to press a kiss to David’s temple. “I stand corrected.” 

“Mm,” David hums, leaning into Patrick’s touch, which will never fail to make Patrick’s heart lurch. 

“I’m surprised this didn’t happen sooner,” Patrick says, eyes flicking between David’s face and his hands. They definitely should have done this sooner. 

David makes a noise in his throat. “I didn’t think this was your thing. Business majors tend to reach for uppers,” David says, voice so indignant that Patrick’s startled into a laugh. 

“Dated a lot of business majors, have you?” 

His boyfriend’s dimples make their first appearance of the day at that. Like always, Patrick resists the urge to trace the lines of them with his thumb, and gestures for the joint instead. It’s a nice distraction, and David passes it to him without much complaint. It’s been a few years since he’s allowed himself to do this, but it’s all muscle memory at this point. He takes a long, slow drag and he’s more than a little surprised by how smooth the smoke is going down. 

One wouldn’t expect a small town like this to have anything high quality.

David hums, pressing his face into Patrick’s neck, placing a kiss to the curve where it meets his shoulder. He feels him smile when Patrick can’t help but shudder at the touch, which only makes his skin light up like a livewire. “No, but most of the rich assholes my dad hung out with when I was a kid at one point  _ were _ business majors,” David points out, tone dripping in silent amusement. 

“Well, then. I’m glad I’m going to see millions of pills in my near-to-distant future,” Patrick says, grinning, though it’s a bit helpless. His feelings regarding David Rose always are. 

David makes a noise suspiciously like a snort. He leans back so their shoulders are finally pressing together. Patrick revels in the contact, sinking into it. While not the most tactile man, he’ll never say no to the simple way David presses against him. The nice view of his face is icing on the cake. 

“Like I would ever let that happen.” 

He passes David the joint, who takes it greedily. “My knight in shining armor.” 

“Ew,” David intones, again, though he’s smiling. He takes a hit off the joint, the tendons in his throat throbbing as he does. Patrick understands, now, even more than before, the look on David’s face when he had his own lips around it. It’s easily one of the most arousing things he’s ever seen. 

Patrick definitely should have factored this in earlier. 

His eyes are glued to David’s lips as he pulls away, eyes closed as he savors the hit. Patrick wants nothing more than to lean over to taste it, too, though he manages to restrain himself. 

“ _ Wow _ ,” Patrick breathes, tone fondly mocking. “Are you putting on a show right now or is this what you always look like?” 

“Oh, I’m afraid this is all-natural,” David teases, all preening and flush. “Believe me, if I were putting on a show, there’d be no question.” 

Patrick smirks, because, well, fair enough. He takes the joint when David offers it back to him, taking another hit, and this time he gives in to the urge to drag it out. He feels silly, doing it, but David’s eyes don’t leave him, either. He’s not versed at all in how to look sexy while doing anything, much less inhaling, so he doesn’t attempt to do anything else. David must appreciate it all the same; his eyes don’t leave him once and when he meets his boyfriend’s gaze, they’re as dark as he’s ever seen them. 

Patrick blows out the hit, keeping eye contact with David as long as he’ll let him. 

“Mm, yes, all-natural,” Patrick hums. He passes the joint back, and they continue that for the next few minutes in silence. 

Patrick’s just starting to feel fuzzy and warm, limbs weighted each time he tries to move them. Each time their fingers brush when passing off the spliff between them, goosebumps break out over his skin with a vengeance. Patrick hasn’t been this stoned since his last finals week in college. 

It’s nice, very nice. He had honestly forgotten how nice it is, though he has a feeling that might have more to do with who he’s doing it with than anything else. 

“I want to try something,” David announces, breaking the silence. 

Patrick raises an eyebrow at him. “I’m listening.” 

There’s silence for a few moments, and then,

“Can I shotgun you?”

Patrick swallows, pulse thrumming beneath his skin and his stomach drops pleasantly into overwhelming warmth. Despite his dabbling in weed here and there in college, shotgunning was one of those things he had heard about from friends but had never actually tried himself. At the time, getting up close and personal with people he didn’t know very well seemed far more intimate than he was open to entertaining. His whole thing with Rachel really didn’t make it any easier, either. 

But, this? 

Patrick doesn’t need to think about if this is something he wants with David.

The answer is already obvious.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Patrick breathes. 

David grins, a full-on smile that Patrick wishes he’d be able to experience more. All of David’s smiles (including his not-quite-smiles, the ones he tries so hard to fight back but light up his entire face anyway) are great, though; expressions Patrick wants to tuck inside his heart so he can enjoy them always. Though he’s had his fair share of relationships, no one has ever made him feel the way David does. Wasn’t sure if  _ anyone _ could make him feel the way David does. Patrick knows that door is closed forever, now; he knows, in a way he has never known before, there will be no one after David. God forbid. 

He’s brought out of his thoughts by a squirming David, and Patrick’s hands immediately come to settle on the man’s hips, on instinct. Now that he has an unobstructed view of his boyfriend, he can make out the adorable sweater David’s wearing (one that probably cost more than the last two months of rent on his apartment combined). It is very soft beneath his fingers, though all of David’s clothes are. 

He had gotten playfully offended, once, the first time Patrick had made a wistful comment about it. It was so endearing Patrick made another one right after. 

“Oh, hey there,” Patrick greets, smirk firmly in place. 

“Hi,” David sighs, bringing up the joint that Patrick has forgotten about until now. The way he inhales is no less beautiful this time, in fact it’s somehow even more so. Patrick’s almost ashamed of himself for not thinking to ask for this sooner, to see David in this way he’s never been treated to before. David’s eyes are wide and glassy, beautiful and  _ promising _ . He’s loose and relaxed in a way his anxiety rarely allows himself to be. 

David sets the joint on the ashtray David’s moved on top of the bed, hands coming up to frame the sides of his face gently. Patrick, of course, melts into the touch. 

He doesn’t even want to think about hungry he is for it when David leans forward to messily claim his mouth in a kiss. 

The noise he makes into David’s mouth is embarrassing enough, even though he’s long since made his peace with the fact that he knows he’ll never tire of kissing him. The depth of David’s mouth is a pool he’ll never want to stop swimming in. David’s tongue is flicking between his lips, opening them with a faint gasp Patrick is proud to admit he has absolutely no control over. His fingers scratch along the back of Patrick’s head, a silent question; to which he answers immediately. Suddenly, there’s rich, smooth smoke filtering into his mouth and his lungs and then he’s  _ floating _ . 

“Oh,” Patrick sighs. That’s nice. That’s very nice, actually. “ _ Oh _ .” 

Shotgunning is somehow more intimate than he expected; he’s glad he’s experiencing it with David for the first time. He’s glad a good chunk of his firsts are with him, really. David always knows how to take care of him, even if he likes to pretend he doesn’t. Patrick dives in for another kiss, groaning into his mouth as his hands scramble at his sides to pull David impossibly closer. There’s no way they can get any closer, but suddenly his veins are on fire and he’s being faced with the inescapable desire to crawl inside of him. 

Patrick can’t get close enough. 

David is the one who pulls away this time, hand petting through the shorn hair at Patrick’s nape. A noise falls out of his mouth he doesn’t want to begin to categorize. 

“Mm. That was nice. Very nice.” 

Patrick, because he’s a little bit of an asshole who likes to push his luck (at least where David is concerned), makes an inquisitive noise. 

“I’m not so sure, David. I think we might need to try again. Multiple times. To be completely sure.” 

David’s dimples make another appearance, eyes red but light with something that usually escapes them when he’s sober. Patrick is, once again, struck by the realization that this man far from deserves the treatment life gave him before. He’d figured a man like David Rose wouldn’t know what loneliness felt like before, when he’d only known him from work and the odd tabloid Rachel would pick up. 

Patrick had been a fool, then. 

If he were a more violent man, he’d find all the people who made David feel like he wasn’t enough. The scars they’ve left on his boyfriend are deep, unnavigable sometimes, complex and twisted; lingering beneath the surface. Patrick fumbles through them with a lack of grace usually reserved for a newborn foal. 

Anyway, it’s not something Patrick understands in the least. David, for all of his quirks, faults and other little intricacies, has always been  _ more _ . More bright, more creative, more attractive, more, more, more. The most. Patrick’s fate had been sealed in their first meeting. David is, on every level imaginable, it for him. 

Before David, Patrick had never considered himself to be especially romantic or contemplative. There had been nothing about his previous relationships that had even brought him close enough to being either. Relationships before were there as a kind of companionship that had grown familiarly old and just as loved from simple routine. Patrick loved Rachel, still loves Rachel; this he knows as well as he knows he’s in love with David.

Truthfully, he hadn’t known the difference until ending up in Schitt’s Creek. Hadn’t known there even was one. 

“Hey,” David whispers. Patrick’s brought out of his head a second later by a sharp nip to his bottom lip. His breath catches on a chuckle, eyes refocusing on the warm shape of a slightly annoyed David beneath him once more. “Ugh. Don’t tell me you’re one of  _ those _ .” 

“What?” Patrick asks, momentarily still caught off guard. His lip tingles.

David leans in for another kiss. This time, Patrick meets him halfway. “Mm. You’re very contemplative tonight.” 

Patrick laughs. “Your tone is telling me that’s a bad thing.” 

“No,” David says, voice so soft it’s hard for him to make out the words at first. He’s treated to yet another kiss as David surges upward at an awkward angle for the joint they discarded a few minutes ago. “We are totally wasting a world-class joint, however. That just won’t do.” 

“Oh? By all means, then.” 

Patrick steals the joint from David, before he can take his challenge at face value. He brings it up to his lips, a bit teasingly, watching as David’s shock betrayal melts down into something that burns much sweeter. The goosebumps on Patrick’s skin break out again with a new life, and he can’t help but smirk as he takes a long drag that burns all the way down. 

“Fuck,” David breathes, shaking voice and all. 

Patrick leaves the joint on the ashtray when he’s done, and though it’s true he’s never done this before, he rushes forward the same as David had, pressing their lips together messily. The noise David makes into his mouth goes straight to Patrick’s dick (which is par for the course) but it feels  _ electric _ , like David’s hand is already wrapped around it. 

“C’mon,” David whimpers, impatiently against his lips. He doesn’t need to be told twice, licking into David’s mouth in the same movement, arms clutching tightly where they’re wrapped around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

Patrick leaves a bare amount of space between their mouths as he pushes the smoke into David’s mouth. The way that David comes alive beneath him makes his dick twitch in the confines of his (mid-range) jeans, a noise not unlike a whimper falling from his lips. 

“Mm, that’s nice,” David says as they pull away. “You’re very good at that.” 

Patrick’s floating, he’s floating, the only things keeping him grounded are the weight of David’s hands on his hips and the taste of him on his tongue. It’s been quite a few years since Patrick’s been stoned, but he never remembered it feeling like this. He wonders if maybe he’d been feeling pleasure through a filter before David. 

It would certainly make sense. 

“As always your compliments threaten to raise my ego permanently,” teases Patrick. 

David rolls his eyes, though it doesn’t seem like he can quite control his smile anymore. 

“You’re ruining it.” 

“So sweet,” Patrick coos. He shifts his hips on David’s lap, their clothed erections brushing together as he does. “Seems like you’re a lot more charmed than you’re letting on, David.” 

David’s mouth scrunches over to one side, the David Rose style grin Patrick first fell in love with the day they met. His boyfriend’s expressive face was one of the first things Patrick ever noticed about him. It remains one of his favorites; how someone so guarded can be so completely vulnerable. Patrick’s quite fond of all of the man’s contradictions. 

Instead of answering, David takes the spliff, bringing it to his lips in a final attempt to unravel Patrick entirely. Once he’s done, David puts it out on the ashtray before it can burn further, which makes Patrick breathe a silent sigh of relief. He’s not sure how much more he can take before his mind officially cracks open. His own tolerance is nothing compared to David’s. 

With the joint safely secured, David’s lips are meeting his in a kiss that is somehow both searing and tender. His tongue slips between Patrick’s lips to thoroughly pull him apart, stroke by stroke. David’s kisses are always electrifying, zinging along the nerve-endings he thought were dead until David had kissed him for the first time. Funny how they would only come alive when kissing someone you actually wanted to kiss. 

David’s pushing smoke into his mouth before he loses himself in his thoughts yet again, which Patrick makes a mental note of thanking him for later. The smoke is no less smooth, wisping around Patrick’s insides in a way that only deepens his buzz. He almost feels a little dizzy with it, but that could just as easily be from the expert way David’s kissing him. Or the arms wrapped firmly around his neck, so they’re pressed together in every meaning of the word. 

Patrick makes a pleased noise. They’re both hard, cocks trapped easily between their bodies, but it’s not the desperate arousal he’s used to. There’s something sweet about it, almost; it’s an afterthought. Patrick’s been so turned on he could hardly see straight, though it’s never been like this. 

When he’s finally able to convince himself to pull away from David’s mouth, David is hardly deterred, turning his attention to the stretch of Patrick’s throat to tease instead. 

"We should have done this sooner," Patrick says, maybe a bit breathlessly. 

David nips at his neck in agreement. "Mm. It's something we really should revisit." 

Patrick tilts his head back to give him better access. 

"Yes, let's. Though I hardly pictured doing this with you in a random motel room for the first time."

That gets David to pull away from giving him what is no doubt an actual hickey this time. 

"You've thought about this before, have you?"

"Sure," Patrick answers, and it's not a lie. His previous feelings on shotgunning aside, wanting to get high with David was hardly a new thought to explore. 

" _ Definitely  _ something that we will be exploring later," David replies, tone decisive. 

Patrick grins. He could get used to this, is already used to this in the way that it's an experience with David, and everything with him is familiar. 

"I'll work it into our schedules. I'll make a new spreadsheet," Patrick teases, mainly to see the disgruntled slant to David's mouth. 

David delivers in spades, and Patrick is overcome with so much love he has no choice but to lean over and kiss him. 

"That is, without a doubt, the most incorrect thing you've ever said," replies David, but Patrick can see through him as easy as breathing by now. 

"Sure," Patrick replies, finally sliding off of David's lap to collapse next to him on the floor. He leans his head back against the bed, and it's only then he notices the mirror on the ceiling. "David…"

David's head comes to rest on Patrick's shoulder. "Mhm?" 

"There's a mirror on the ceiling."

His boyfriend grimaces. 

"Oh, yes. I'm unfortunately intimately familiar with it." 

"Why is there a mirror on the ceiling?" 

"To torture anyone who decides to take off their clothes in here, I'm guessing." 

Patrick thinks he’s talking from experience. He decides it still isn’t something he’s willing to ask about right now, if only because David looks so uncomfortable. 

“I don’t know. I’m  _ very _ into the idea of getting naked to stare at myself right now,” Patrick says, and once David’s incredulous gaze meets his own, he winks shamelessly. 

“I wouldn’t mind staring at a naked you right now either,” David replies, eyebrows arched elegantly in interest. 

“It’s no fun being the only naked man in the room,” Patrick counters, letting one of his hands rest on David’s upper thigh. He’s expecting the way David shudders at the touch, though that makes it no less gratifying. 

“Mm. Yeah, I found that out the hard way when posing nude for Kevin Wada and a room full of gallery curators,” David replies, face fondly condescending. Patrick’s always found it unbearably cute. “Unfortunately, not as fun as it sounds.” 

“I don’t know who Kevin Wada is, but I support your failed artistic endeavors,” Patrick whispers, pressing a kiss to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. 

David makes an offended noise.

“I never said it was a  _ failure _ .”

Patrick’s laughter is cut off by the weight of David’s lips on his. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\------

  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s late, after the high has almost completely worn off when Patrick finally remembers to ask. 

Not that he ever really forgotten, but David had a beautiful tendency of driving Patrick to distraction, and though he’s ashamed to admit it, exploring his boyfriend’s body while stoned simply was more fun at the time. David didn’t have any complaints, either, so it’s not like he felt all that bad about it. 

Now, though, the weight of David’s arm around his waist is heavy with implication. Patrick turns towards him, finds his face to be open and vulnerable in a way not unlike he was earlier. Patrick turns over on his side so they’re facing each other. 

“Hey,” whispers Patrick. Part of him is unwilling to break the comfortable silence between them, but his need to  _ talk _ about it makes it impossible for him to keep completely quiet. “Are you feeling any better?” 

David’s eyebrows furrow, though his eyes remain closed. Patrick kisses his eyelids, smirking when they flutter. “Sounds like someone’s fishing for compliments,” he says, voice a cautious tease. 

“No,” Patrick says. He considers leaving it at that, but eventually adds on, “I, uh -- I had a conversation with your sister this morning.” 

“Oh, God.” 

“She said you had a rough morning.” 

“Oh my _God_ ,” David repeats, and his face is murderous when Patrick meets his gaze again. "That _bitch_."

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Patrick reminds him. 

“No. It’s not that,” assures David. “Alexis was being Alexis.” 

Patrick raises an eyebrow. He’s pretty sure he knows where this is going and he has to fight back a grin. “Oh?”

By this point, David has the ability to read him as well as Patrick, and within moments he has a lapful of an eager David Rose. Not that he's complaining. “I don’t want to talk about my sister anymore. I have a  _ much _ better idea.” 

Patrick’s hands come to settle on David’s hips. “That’s debatable. What is this better idea, exactly?” 

“Well… you, me, this bed, and the rest of that joint. How does that sound?” David purrs. 

“Hmmm,” Patrick hums, pretending to consider. As tempting as David’s offer is, the urge to tease him a bit more is hard to resist, and he finds himself giving into it again. It’s not his fault, Patrick reasons, that David makes it so damn easy. “I think I want to talk more about the bug you found that caused you to have a ‘very rough morning.’”

David narrows his eyes. “It was  _ milky _ , Patrick. Milky! The last time this happened I spent three sleepless nights in the motel room and I wasn’t about to repeat that experience.”

He can’t help it, he laughs. “Are only the milky bugs a problem?” 

“No bug has any business being translucent.” 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Patrick agrees, pressing another sweet kiss to David’s lips. 

“Incorrect,” replies David, lips curving into a smile. His hands, as he strokes them down Patrick's chest for the fourth time in as many minutes, turns teasing; light, barely-there pressure that still has Patrick's nipples hardening beneath the graze. “If you’re done teasing me, I’d really like to shotgun you again and then suck your cock. If you’re amenable.” 

He really can’t help the way his hips slant up to brush against David’s own. They're both half-hard in the boxers they barely managed to put back on after round one. The friction it creates is _everything_.

“I don’t know,” Patrick says like he isn’t thinking about how pretty the curve of David’s mouth is around his dick. “I think I’d like to tease you about this a little bit more.” 

Watching David squirm is almost all of the fun.

“Mm,” David kisses down the stretch of Patrick’s throat, leaving sharp nips every so often, just in the way he likes. “I think you’ll find I can be quite persuasive.” 

“I never would have guessed,” Patrick quips, his tease fading into a particularly breathy noise when David bites hard. Suddenly, teasing David about his hypochondriac-induced bug panic doesn’t seem so important anymore, and finally, finally, he’s wrapping his arms more securely around him. Close isn't close enough. 

“Fuck  _ yes _ ,” David hisses, pulling away from Patrick’s neck to clumsily reach for the forgotten joint they moved to the nightstand. They scramble for the lighter they threw somewhere in the sheets, both of them giggling by the time they find it tangled in the duvet. 

"Smooth." 

"Shut up and kiss me already, Brewer," David purrs. "I can't shotgun myself."

He grins. 

Patrick hadn’t planned on spending the day with David, high in bed, but he can’t really find it in himself to complain as he places what's left of the joint between his lips. It’s not like they don’t deserve the break. And anyway, if David’s taught him anything, it’s that a little indulgence never hurt anyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was ooc or w/e, i'm not used to writing from characters like patrick's pov and i really just wanted an excuse to wax poetic about david rose for five thousand words, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> please let me know what you think if you read it!! i am very nervous about this. also sorry if the ending is a little abrupt, i could've easily dragged this out for 50000 more words, but you know. 
> 
> also also patrick is TOTALLY an adventure stoner in my humble onion, but totally also would be the type who would regularly get lost in his own head sometimes as well, so. i honestly just rlly wanted to write soft appreciation i am v transparent jfoihsdg
> 
> follow/shout at/prompt me on my [tumblr](https://www.buckleyeddie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
